drunken haze
by kanebii
Summary: He isn't that drunk, but he wants the demon to believe so.


**Summary:** _He isn't that drunk, but he wants the demon to believe so._

**Pairing:** _HakuHoo or Hakutaku/Hoozuki. _

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing except for this little fic._

**Warning:** _Boylove. Smut. Unbetaed, as usual._

* * *

He knows he has screwed up this time.

Royally.

It has started with some bottle of cheap Chinese rice wine and somehow ends with him pining a certain demon down on bed. He knows he isn't that drunk, but the alcohol and the taste of him on his tongue is making his head hazy. He blames this on everyone, Momotaro for not stopping him from drinking himself to death (it's not like he can die), Great King Enma for choosing this place to treat his advisor for dinner (which is the exact same place he had in mind when he said he wanted to go to Hell and get drunk), and him, that demon that he loathes with every fiber in his being, for allowing this to happen.

But it is too late to stop now. He is horny and conveniently, the demon beneath him is surprisingly willing tonight.

'Oi, Hoozuki, could it be that you like me?'

It is stupid of him to say such a thing. But the beast is drunk and he just blurts out whatever he has in mind without thinking much about it. The demon stiffens a little, eyes sharp like knives glare at the man above him and he growls threateningly.

'Don't say such nonsense you moron.'

'But you only do this with me right? I am the only one who has the privilege to do this to your body.'

He says in a smug voice and earns a sharp jab to his rib for that. The demon really doesn't hold back on being violent to him.

'Say one more word and I will end you', he says warningly and cracks his knuckles dangerously.

'...that hurts, you freak!'

Hugging his pained side, the Chinese man groans and throws the Japanese demon a hateful look.

'You deserve it. Now, stop talking and touch me.'

'So demanding. Why don't you do it yourself and just ride me?! Why do I always have to be the one doing everything?'

The other is silent upon hearing that. His eyes are wide and there is a look of surprise on his face. Slowly, he pushes the beast off and creates some distances between them.

'H-Hey, what are you doing? I-It was a joke, if you don't want to then it's fine-'

'You want to me to ride you right? Then take your damn clothes off.'

He is serious because he is taking off his own clothes. Nimble fingers move with precision, first the obi then comes undone his kimono. Hakutaku can't take his eyes off the man before him. Pale skin in comparison to blood red fabric, movement graceful and enchanting, it is a pity that Hoozuki is a man. If he is a woman with supple breasts and soft skin then perhaps he would fall for him.

He is a man who loves women and he cherishes them. Women are the best with their beauty and graces. They know how to capture a man's heart.

Hoozuki is not a woman, not even close. He has muscles built up from carrying his iron club, his personality is horrible and he is a sadist on top of that. He really can't stand the demon at all.

Yet.

Why do they end up sleeping with each other? Hakutaku doesn't know the answer. He is curious but he fears that the other man would kill him if he dares bring up the subject.

'Hand me the lube.'

He tosses it to the demon and watches him preparing himself. Squeezing a generous amount on his fingers, Hoozuki reaches down to touch his hole tentatively and carefully, he inserts a digit inside. His legs are spread wide and his eyes are tightly closed as he concentrates. Hakutaku feels himself getting hot just from watching him. His cheeks heat up and he swallows.

The sight is delicious. Hoozuki is taking his sweet time, adding another finger and sliding in and out of his hole. His cheeks are tinted with a slight shade of red and sweats gather on his temple.

'What are you...nghn... doing? You are still in...hah... your clothes!'

Clumsily, the Chinese man begins to take off his cheongsam. When he is done, the demon hooks a leg around his shoulder and pulls him close.

'You are taking too long.'

'My apologize.'

Their lips crash in a violent kiss. Hakutaku tastes blood in his saliva and there is a numbing pain in his tongue. The demon is always so aggressive. Even when the Chinese beast has gotten used to the other's rough treatment, he still doesn't like the fact that his tongue will likely to be swollen tomorrow.

'That hurts~ Why are you always so rough to me?'

'Because you are a perverted beast. Now lay down.'

He is pushed down as the other straddles him, strong thighs on either side of his body. The demon swats his hands away when he offers to help positioning him. His brows narrow in concentration as he lowers himself on the beast's erected member. Slowly, the Chinese man slides inside of the demon's body. He is sucked in by warm velvet wet heat that makes he feel so light-headed. On top of him, Hoozuki is gritting his teeth and his face is scrunching up in pain.

Feeling pity on the demon, Hakutaku touches the other's leaking member and pumps it. A loud gasp escapes the demon's lips as he glares at the beast through glassy eyes.

'Don't be so stubborn. I want you to feel good too.'

Finally, Hakutaku is all the way inside the Japanese man. Even when he tries to hold back on the demon, he can't help but move a little which makes the other gasps and pants breathlessly. It doesn't take long before Hoozuki starts to move on his own. He bounces up and down on the other's hard shaft, moaning and whimpering in pleasure. The beast never stops stimulating him with his touch, nibbling on his nipple and pumping his cock while his free arm holds the other steady.

'Ho-Hoozuki, hah, does it feel good?'

'Shut up, haah, ahh... stupid... hit me there again.'

'There?'

The beast emphasizes with a particular harsh thrust of his hips, in synch with the demon's pacing. That makes Hoozuki's grip on his shoulder tighter. His nails dig into Hakutaku's skin, leaving red crescent marks in their wake. Their breathings are turning frantic and the demon is losing it. His movement is erratic and the beast decides to pump him faster.

'Haku...taku... coming... hah, I'm-'

'Yeah, me too...'

The demon finishes with a shudder and he spurts his release on the beast's stomach. His face is pretty when he comes, notices the beast. Hakutaku soon follows after as he climaxes inside the demon's warm channel. Feeling sated and spent, the Chinese man wraps his arms around the body slumping on top of him and smiles.

'Hey, do you know?'

'What?', grumbles the other, not bothering to look at the other.

'If we keep doing this, I may think that you really like me.'

Hakutaku says with a smirk as Hoozuki scoffs in distaste.

'Idiot. There's no way that could happen. And you are drunk. You will forget about this anyway.'

'You wound me. This is why I like women better. They are soft and gentle and-'

'Shut up and die you white pig.'

Hakutaku knows he won't forget, despite what the other may say. This act of intimacy that they have just done has a deeper meaning to it that no matter what, Hoozuki declines to tell. The demon may deem him as being an idiot with low alcohol tolerance but he is far from being stupid. It isn't like he has missed the way the other often looks at him when he thinks no one is watching or the way he expresses his feeling through being violent and acts like a damn sadist. So until the day he could make the other admit his feelings, he will engrave their moments together deep in his memory and keep them to himself.

_I like you too_, is the beast's last thought before he falls asleep.

* * *

I just started to re-watch Hoozuki no Reitetsu. Strangely, Hakutaku is the one that keeps me watching this show.

This is finished at 6 in the morning. My biological clock is messing with me and not giving me any sleep at all.

Writing in third person is really not my forte ; ;


End file.
